Fred Jones gets Executed (FINAL FRED JONES VIDEO)
Summary * After killing Lilly Crumpington And Mr. Garrison, Fred Jones is getting executed on the electric chair Transcript * Car drives * Hi. I’m Butters Starch. You know me from South Park. Today’s news is Fred Jones, Daphne’s ex boyfriend getting Executed. His last meal is pasta shells, but he refused it. Officer Barbrady is going to shave his hair and prepare him for execution. * Kyle: I want to see him get fried on the electric chair! * Butters: There’s some people cheering for Fred Jones’ upcoming execution. * Cartman: Yes! He’s going to die! * Gwen holding a sign that says “Honey, your death is avenged” * Mr. and Mrs. Crumpington holding a sign that says “Fred Jones! This is what you get for killing our daughter!” * Barbrady: This is your cell which has no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner, no sink! You’ll stay here until it‘s execution time! Goodbye Fred Jones! * 1 Hour later * Barbrady: You have two visitors who wanted to see you! * Sonic and his future girlfriend Daphne came * Daphne: Fred Jones! I heard you’re getting executed for killing Lilly Crumpington and Mr. Garrison! * Sonic: You know what! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinity and beyond! * Fred: Sonic, Daphne. I’m sorry. Can you please let me out so I can be a good person? * Sonic: I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! It is permanently too late for that! * Fred: But. * Daphne: Fred Jones you bad boy! You’re now going to suffer in jail and burn in Hell! And you’re forced to watch Ni Hao Kai Lan and SpongeBob SquarePant when you're in Hell! Goodbye forever! * Sonic and Daphne walk away * Fred: I haven’t gotten away with it too! If it weren’t for that meddling hedgehog! * Several days later * Barbrady: Fred Jones, Come on! Execution Time! * Barbrady takes Fred with him. Then, he shaves all of his hair, next, he wipes his bum * Barbardy: Now follow me to the execution chamber! * He takes Fred to the execution chamber * Barbardy: .Sit Down! * Fred sits * Barbrady: Any last words before yo die! * Fred: I hate MrEmperorCJ so much! And I hate you too Daphne! * Barbrady: Ok! Time to die! * Barbrady Puts a mask on Fred, then pulls the lever, executing him, killing him off for good * Barbrady checks, then leaves * Barbrady: Yes! He’s dead! * Rintoo, Lincoln Loud, SpongeBob and Patrick cheering * Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny cheering * Butters: Fred Jones is now executed. He was executed for murdering Lilly Crumpington and Mr. Garrison. Any questions to ask? * Kyle: Where is his body? * Butters: Fred Jones body will be taken to the coffin. And he‘ll be taken to the funeral at Colorado Springs. And you’re Cartman? * Cartman: Yes. I’m Eric Cartman. * Cartman leaves * Butters: Another Question please. * Mrs. Crumpington: Did Fred Jones keep beating up little kids? * Butters: Yes! He does beat up little kids too. And you’re Mr. and Mrs. Crumpington? * Mr. Crumpington: Yes. * Mrs. Crumpington: And we will miss our daughter Lilly. Because of what Fred Jones did! * Butters: Mr. And Mrs. Crumpington, I know Fred Jones killed your daughter. And thanks for the question too. * Mr. And Mrs. Crumpington leave * Butters: And That is it for GNN news: Colorado. Goodbye. * At Fred’s funeral. * B.I.H Fred Jones * Everyone including Cartman, Kyle, Stan,Kenny, Mr. Crumpington, Mrs. Crumpington cheer * Me: Thanks for watching. This is been the series finale of my Fred Jones gets Grounded series. There will be no more Fred Jones gets Grounded series anymore. But I’ll be doing the Grogar gets Grounded, Lord Tirek gets Grounded, etc. This is MrEmperorCJ, signing off. Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Fred Jones gets Grounded Category:Series Finale